coppelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Aoi Fukasaku
is the friend of Ibara Naruse and Taeko Nomura. She is also the junior of Naruse. She is one of the Coppelion Medic Unit. She's a first year highs chool student. Appearance Aoi Fukasaku has short black hair and black eyes. She is a slim and cheerful girl. Aoi wears her school uniform which consists of a white blouse, a red striped bow, an orange cardigan, a plaid skirt, black knee-length socks, and brown shoes. She carries her gym bag everywhere. Personality Aoi Fukasaku's personality has many strong traits of a child's or to express it in other words she is moe. She is an innocent kind girl and if everything goes well she is very cheery and gets excited easily. But she tends to get whiny very fast. On their way to and during their stay in the old capital, she complained all the time how tired she was and that she couldn't walk anymore. She wished to be driven even after Ibara explained to her that there wasn't a ridable vehicle left in the old capital. If any danger occurs she gets scared and upset very easily and her usual reaction would be to call continuously for help most often her senior Ibara. During their stay in the desolated capital she requested several times to go back home, but because of their still on-going mission her wish wasn't granted. Because of her childlike character she sometimes becomes careless and thus causes trouble for other people. She usually speaks of herself in third-person and calls herself "young" and "beautiful". She loves to share. She had offered her rice ball (onigiri), her favorite food, to Naruse. She is environmentally sensitive and doesn't like war, trouble or disaster. But this personality may actually be only hiding her real one. She is actually powerful (not yet depicted in the anime), she holds a very powerful power capable of her floating, absorbing energy (as seen when she absorbed Kanon's electric attack), yet after these events, she fell unconscious and not even remembered a single detail of what she have done. Relationships Ibara Naruse Ibara and Aoi are very close. Ibara considered Aoi as her own sister. Ibara always protects Aoi. When Aoi is restless, Ibara tries to make Aoi calm down. Same as Aoi, make Ibara calm down. Nomura Taeko Aoi and Taeko are close friend. They are closer then with Ibara. They often talking together. They are a classmate. The Ozu Sister's During her days at school, she is often bullied by the twins even going as far as taking her onigiri and making her strip then run around school just to get her lunch. Abilities and Powers Her ability is to understand and calm down confused survivors. She also cheers them up showing the example wherein she cheers Miku up. Weapons Powers She has a strange power but neither Ibara nor Haruto know what kind of power this is. History Major Battles Trivia *Aoi favorite food is onigiri. *Aoi's production code is C-21 *It is doubtful whether or not she can read letters of the roman alphabet. In episode 7 she asked if the thing she was holding was the the "AED", although it was clearly written on it with big, bold letters... *Her surname Fukasaku (深作) means "profound harvest", her given name Aoi (葵) means "sunflower". References Site Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters